Kisses Like the Wind
by Endless Secrets
Summary: A collection of drabbles revolving around the kisses of the many characters. Multiple pairings, predominantly Makorra. Prompts are submitted by reviewers and appear in daily updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back! And this time, I return with an unusually fluff-driven Makorra attempt at a drabble collection. **

**Part of my goal here is to have you guys suggest kisses and scenarios for a kiss. Anything you want ((just not _intensely_ mature, because I don't write serious smut)), all you have to do is review and give me a kiss prompt. This is updated daily, so your scenario will appear within the day and you will be credited as the creator of the prompt!**

**Please do suggest some scenarios! If this works out, I may open the story out to include other pairings ((again, of your choosing)), but let's just see how this first chapter goes and work from there.:)**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_, which really is a pity...;_;  
**

**-x-x-x-x-**

Even when she's unconscious, he doesn't think he can do it.

_Don't kiss her, don't kiss her, don't kiss her…_

He's repeated his own quiet mantra far too many times, and the words have simply become a mishmash of sounds within his brain –things to be ignored and forgotten, pushed away so that they won't return and irritate him any longer.

_Don't kiss her, don't kiss her, don't kiss her…_

Mako can almost convince himself that he doesn't want to; her lips are chapped and swollen from the freezing cold, her cheeks bandaged with an overload of sticky gauze, her black eye has yet to fade and her nose is caked with the remnants of dried blood. She is the perfect image of someone who really ought not to be kissed while in such a painful state.

_Don't kiss her, don't kiss her, don't kiss her…_

So why does he do it? Why does he lean over Korra's slumbering form, slip two fingers under her fragile neck and lower his mouth to her cheek?

Why does he kiss her?

Even he doesn't know.

It's a quick kiss, nothing to sneeze at and yet nothing to wave away either. It's brusque and awkward and silent and full of the taste of purple bruises, but somehow it's something more… something vaguely resembling _perfection_. Not that Mako would admit that –he's too busy jerking away, lowering her head into the pillow again, ducking his head to his lap and frantically wondering if this counts as cheating. And the words come rushing back full force into the front of his mind as he panics, kicking the inside of his skull and chastising his recklessness with the mantra he's been so careful to obey until now.

_Don't kiss her, don't kiss her, don't kiss her…_

But they mean nothing now.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! So here's Chapter Two, and an announcement! After some careful consideration last night I decided to open this story completely to include any pairing.**

**So here's how it goes now: Anyone can suggest a scene for a kiss, or they can just suggest a pairing and I can do the scene if you prefer. I will take ANY pairing, so feel free to suggest more than once and with different ships! I'll be happy to do them. So please, please please please with rainbows and cherries and sprinkles and unicorns on top, please suggest some prompts! It would mean everything to me, really it would.:)**

**This scene was suggested by the wonderful TheMysteriousFanGirl.**

**Her prompt:_ I know it's kinda cheesy, but could you do one on the roof of the Air Temple? Thanks!_**

**I hope this is okay! And a humongous thank-you to my reviewers/story-alerts so far, you're amazingly fantastic and wonderful, thank you so much for your support! I'm so grateful!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_, drat drat drat.;_;**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

It was close to midnight when Korra left her room and clambered up to the roof of the Air Temple. She wasn't quite sure why she left her sleeping quarters in the first place, but something about how the wind had blown urgently through the shutters and tickled her face insistently had convinced her muddled brain that perhaps a little air would do her nightmare-ridden mind some good. She was tired of waking up screaming.

The roof felt good under her hands, the rough surface of the cobbled material marking her palms with gravelly indents that sparked her into wakefulness. Lack of sleep had left her shaky and disoriented, but the sharp pinches in her skin acted as a reminder that she was a good ways up in the sky, and the blanket of darkness would do nothing to mask the extra bruises she'd garner from the fall.

Within minutes Korra had reached the peak of the sloping roof, and quietly situated herself so that she was seated just as she had been all those months ago, when she first heard Mako on the radio. The view was gorgeous then, the welcoming glow of the arena casting a friendly light across the bay and reaching tendrils out to caress her dream of seeing a Pro-Bending match live. Everything was so safe and honest then.

To think that she once wanted nothing more than to watch a sport.

It was with a slight frown that Korra raised her gaze from her knees to glance across the water again, her throat clenching painfully at the sight of the ruined arena; the once-sparkling dome was now dark and dreary, and from her perch Korra could only see hints of what was originally a beacon of excitement. Only a pitch-black shadow remained now.

"I miss it too."

Korra blinked, a blush coloring her cheeks even before her brain fully registered Mako's presence. She turned to him as he crawled easily up to the crest of the roof and settled himself atop the dusky metal crown.

"Really?" Her voice was shaky, the tremble echoing too loudly for her own taste; with a frown Korra breathed in deeply, pausing for a moment to regain the strong tone she always took when speaking with Mako. It was a special tone, and the last thing she needed now was to lose it in the nostalgia washing over her thoughts. "I never really thought too much about it after you guys moved here, but seeing it now… or what's left of it… It's just so strange."

Mako huffed a sort of half-laugh at that, and Korra cast him a curious glance as she turned herself completely, so they were seated side by side on the rail. "Same here," he said quietly. "I guess… I guess I just figured I'd spend my whole life in that arena, you know? Like it was home, and nothing could change that." He shook his head. "It's funny how quickly your life is turned upside down, and now here we are, staring at that little heap of rubbish."

Korra sighed. "You said it," she muttered incredulously. "Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I'd never met you guys. If the arena would've still been standing if you just went on with your lives." She paused, waited for Mako to look at her and give her one of his signature sarcastic glares. But he said nothing, just stared out over the rooftops of the Air Temple, his scarf pushed almost completely up over his nose and his breath muffled by the fabric.

"Maybe that glow would still be there, maybe we'd still have pro-bending! Amon would've attacked sooner or later, but maybe if I hadn't been in there you'd still have someplace to live…" she was rambling now, but something in the way Mako had fallen silent had made her nervous. And if there was one thing Korra hated, it was being nervous. "Maybe I should've stayed away. Ha! I could've saved so many lives by staying away-"

"Korra, shut up."

Korra stopped. "What?" she snapped, a little burst of anger working its way up into her chest despite itself.

"I said shut up," Mako replied easily, casting his amber gaze quickly over Korra's face. "If there's one thing I don't regret, out of all the stupid things I've done and all the stupid prices I've paid, it was meeting you."

Korra blinked, reddened, glanced down at her knees. "Oh, heh… well, it's the same on my end, City Boy," she coughed awkwardly, and something in the back of her head kicked her and yelled at her to stop making this more than it was. He was glad he met her, just like any friend would say to another. It wasn't anything more, and although the thought was a saddening one Korra found solace in the fact that she could handle it.

They sat in silence for a minute more, gazing out into the horizon instead of at the remnants of the arena. Then suddenly Mako shifted, ran his ungloved fingers through his mussed hair, and with a little grunt turned to Korra.

"I'm gonna head in," he said gruffly, "How about you?"

Korra chuckled humorlessly. "Nah," she replied slowly, tucking a strand of her own hair back behind her ear as a wild, wild idea pushed to the forefront of her mind. "I think I'm gonna stay out here a little longer. I need to think a little bit."

Mako nodded. "Suit yourself," he said, a smile gracing his lips as he rose slightly to prepare himself for the descent to the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya," she murmured absentmindedly, but as she turned away Korra could feel that idea nagging at her, whispering and murmuring to her to obey the urge she'd fought since the tournament.

She really ought not to. He didn't mean those words romantically; he couldn't possibly have thought she'd take them as such…

But what if that wasn't the case?

She was going to face Amon soon, there might not be a better time…

No, it would only make everything worse for them both…

But what if…

She only had one chance…

"Mako!" Korra called suddenly, leaning down from her seat and pausing for a moment before she called again, louder this time. "Mako!"

"Yeah?" Mako turned back to her, his scarf bright in the darkness of the night. His legs were dangling over edge of the sloped roof, his arms poised to push off into the air. "Is something wrong?"

Korra laughed again, quickly and nervously. "No, no," she said as she slid down to his level, ignoring the sound of the tile scraping loudly against her hands again as she neared his hunched form. "I just… I just wanted to say thanks."

Mako looked puzzled, but his cheeks were dashed with pink. "For what?" he asked slowly, his amber eyes darting from Korra to the darkness below, then back to Korra. She grinned.

"For what you said, Cool Guy. That was… really nice."

He coughed, waved the gratitude away awkwardly as he bit his lip. "Oh, it wasn't- I just-"

But Korra had already leaned in, following her insistent urge and enjoying every second of Mako's flustered behavior; her lips grazed his ear softly in a sort of half-kiss, and as she pulled away just as quickly she quietly savored the scent of smoke and pine needles dancing in his hair.

"But they helped," she returned lightly. "Good night." And with a shaky breath and racing heart, Korra ducked away and scrambled back up to the top of the roof. Her bravery and cockiness had reached its limit for the night, and the sight of Mako's expression –good, bad, or indifferent- was not something she wanted to try to catch a glimpse of.

She waited until she had heard him leave before she dared to return to her room and face the nightmares.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Thank you again! Please review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Here's Chapter Three, sorry for the cheesiness!:D**

**Prompt suggested by the wonderful beautifuldisaster146.**

**The Prompt: _Would you mind doing one where they're fighting and one of them gets fed up and kisses the other? I know it's been done a lot, but I love the idea of it happening._**

**I hope this is adequate! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and adding this to your story-alert, guys! I really appreciate the support!**

**And please please please suggest some more ideas for me! I'd truly be grateful.:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_, I'm not smart enough to think up such a genius plot…XD**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

They were fighting again, Bolin could hear their shouts and blasts of fire all the way from the bathroom where he was washing Pabu for the umpteenth time.

He wasn't even sure what they were fighting over, anymore. It could be anything by this point –Mako had forgotten to bring in water and Korra called him (loudly) out on it, Mako had berated Korra for earthbending her bed to the other side of the room… heck, one might have thought the other had shot them a rude look, and an argument would spark faster than Bolin could blink.

They were good fighters, too. Each seemed to know just how to push the others' buttons, escalating each altercation with large swells of yelling and bursts of fire, hollering loud enough to shake the entire Air Temple to its roots as they traded insult after insult, threat after threat. It was enough to drive a person mad, and Bolin realized with a jolt that he too had finally reached his breaking point.

With a snarl the earthbender jerked Pabu from the washbasin, swathing the little fire ferret's annoyed squeaks in the fabric of a towel and cradling him unceremoniously under his arm; ignoring Pabu's protests, he stormed out of the bathroom and down the hall to Korra's room.

"I'm just trying to do my duty!" he heard Korra shriek, and Bolin stumbled a bit as a mighty burst of barely contained fire shook the door at the end of the corridor. "You're just too arrogant and selfish to take it like a man!"

"_Me_? _Arrogant_?" Mako's snarl was deadly. "You're the arrogant one! You're too reckless and impulsive, all you ever do is follow your gut and it's going to lead you astray one day, Korra! I'm not going to be responsible for that!"

Ah, so they were fighting about her Avatar duties again. It was an old argument, rekindled every so often by one of Korra's brash actions, and escalated by Mako's terrible, terrible fear that he would lose her one day; most of the time when they started this fight up Bolin simply left the room to avoid the ruckus, but something in the way Korra voice sounded close to hysteria, and Mako's yell had lowered to a growl suggested that things were really going to explode this time. And there was no way Bolin was going to let his brother lose the girl he loved in a wave of fear for her safety.

He snuck lightly down the hall, paused just outside the sliding door to straighten himself up and prepare for the battle of emotions again; Pabu burrowed into the depths of the snowy towel, a whimper of terror leaving his furry lips at the sound of crashing objects and explosive bursts of energy rocking the room.

"I'm just _worried _about you!" Bolin heard Mako cry, and at the sound of desperation paused his hand in its descent to the handle. "I can't handle you just rushing into things, Korra! When will you learn that you need to think things through?"

Bolin swallowed. If he didn't have to interrupt, then he wouldn't. If Mako could show a little emotion, Korra might grab on to that and…

"Stop being so motherly!" Korra yelled from the far right of the room. "I can take care of myself! I _am _the Avatar, in case you hadn-"

A burst of flame flickered under the doorway.

"-That's just it! You think your stupid title is going to protect you from everything, but it _won't_, Korra. It won't! Sooner or later you're going to regret-"

"-Don't you pull that "regret" card, City Boy! I know what the consequences are, I've faced them before and I'll face them again!"

"But what if you don't?" Mako's voice was pained, and Bolin bit his lip as he watched Korra's shadow stalk across the probably scorched floor towards the firebender. "I am _not _going to lose you!"

"You won't, dammit Mako!" she yelled in reply, but her voice was shaky. "I don't know what you're thinking, always pretending I'm going to run off blindfolded and get myself killed, but you're wrong! I can take care of myself!"

"No you can't! You don't know what you're talking about!" At the sound of fury swelling in Mako's response, Bolin sighed; he'd have to interrupt this time. With a deep breath, he dumped Pabu onto his shoulder and placed his fingers along the crack of the door, slipping his nails into the charred wood and beginning to pull the panel open.

"Mako, you're the one who has no idea what he's talking about!" As Bolin worked away quietly at the wood (_It must be stuck_, he thought with an internal groan), Korra's cry rang through into the hall. "I… you're so… how could you possibly think I can't take care of myself? It's my _job _to take care of others, I think I can handle _me_!"

Another bust of fire echoed in the room as Mako's shadow stormed forward. "Ugh, you're impossible!" He yelled. "I can't believe you can't see the stupidity of what you're saying!"

"You're the stupid one!"

There was a long pause, during which with a quiet "yes!" Bolin jerked the door to the side, shoving aside some charred remnants of what must have once been a dresser to shout his way into the room.

"Okay you two! I can't handle this any more, you've got to stop this fighting or-"

He stopped.

There they were, smashed up against the far wall, _kissing_; Korra's hands clutched rowdily at Mako's scorched hair, his ungloved fingers smushing her face up against his as their lips moved wildly against each other in a frantic dance.

Bolin staggered back. "Wait…" he started confusedly, running a hand through his own hair. "You two were just... hang on…"

At the sound of his second outburst the two jumped apart in surprise, their cheeks coloring at the sight of Bolin standing awkwardly amidst the wreckage of their room.

"O-oh, h-hey Bolin," Mako started, his eyes muddled with shock and exhilaration. "We were just… uh…"

"Yeah, we were… ahem…" Korra glanced down at the floor, then back up at Bolin with one lip hidden beneath her teeth in embarrassment.

Bolin raised his hands in defeat.

"You know what? I don't think I even want to hear how this worked out," he said wearily. "Just, can you two make up a little earlier next time? Some of us are trying to take a bath." He reached up and grasped Pabu, brandishing him at the couple almost as an excuse.

Korra blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Yeah, sure thing," she replied awkwardly, her signature side grin cracking her crimson face despite her obvious discomfort.

Pabu didn't look pleased.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Aaaaaaand that's it! Please read and review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Here's Chapter Four!**

**This scene was suggested by the fantastic Firebender21.**

**The Prompt:** _**I would like to see one where Mako is seriously injured and Korra is trying to keep him alive/awake and kisses him X(**_

**I do hope this is okay!XD Thanks so much to those of you who've added this story to your favorites/alerts, and reviewed! Please keep giving me prompts, or even just a pairing! I'd be so appreciative!**

**Enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own _The Legend of Korra_, but I DO own my love for the show and apparently thatcounts.**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

There's a lot of blood, and Korra doesn't like it. She doesn't like the way it's all pooled in one place, how it's making Mako's chest heave and his fingers shake and how there's _so much of it_.

"Mako!" she chokes again, grabbing for his shivering hands and clasping them in her own. "Mako, don't you dare do this…"

She's trembling, shudders wracking her battered frame and sending those hated tremors back into Mako like a circle of disbelieving shivering; there's no water, there's nothing Korra can use to help and the fact that all she has left is her presence to keep him calm, keep him awake and watching her because _Spirits she can't lose him _is enough to make her cry. But she doesn't. Because she's the Avatar, and because there's no way she's going to let this foolish firebender see her so lost when what he needs most now is hope.

"Mako, Mako look at me," Korra murmurs, savoring his name and leaning closer to dump the scrap of unsoiled dusky fabric over his wound. She doesn't let go of his hand as she places the cloth over the dark patch in his coat, keeps whispering words into his ear for fear that if she stops, he'll fade away. "Mako, please don't close your eyes. Just look… just look…" she stops, grips his hand tighter, squeezes until she's sure if he was himself he would have yelled and pulled away.

He doesn't say anything, though. He just blinks up at her, amber irises glazing over and a tired, tired smile gracing his bloodied lips; no sound leaves him, but Korra doesn't want that either and _why isn't he moving that's so very very wrong. _And even as she watches, frozen stiff yet trembling, the makeshift bandage soaks through with the dreaded substance, and just like that Korra stops pretending she's okay.

"_Look at me, Mako_," she commands pleadingly, and he is but he's not _blinking _so without another word Korra leans down to kiss him –hard- because it's worked before in the past. His lips taste like salt and iron and a hint of pine -but he's so limp that the whole thing comes off as unreal and dreamlike, harried but desperate.

"_Look at me_," Korra demands, pulling away only slightly, so that their breath still mingles. "Mako, _look. At. Me._"

And he does.

But he's not _blinking._

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Thanks again! Please review!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this chapter is so bad. It's suuuuper late here and after a really difficult day I guess my writing decided to suffer.:/**

**This prompt was suggested by the lovely TheMysteriousFanGirl.**

**The Prompt:_ Korra talks to Bolin after she and Mako rescue him from The Revelation, and he tells her how he feels._**

**Sorry this is so lame! I'll try to do better tomorrow.^_^ Another huge thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their story-alert/favorites, and sent me prompts! You're all the best!:D**

**Please keep giving me ideas! I'll love you forever if you do.:)**

**Enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have the stamina to create a show that's as perfect as _The Legend of Korra_.XD**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

She'd saved his life, and he owed her.

What exactly he owed her, Bolin wasn't sure. But the fact that _Avatar Korra_, a girl he'd barely met, had spent almost two nights searching every corner of Republic City for him sent those funny, near-forgotten tremors shooting into Bolin's heart; he was in debt to the Avatar, and he intended to pay up.

Wrapped up in his confusion, he jumped slightly when Naga let out a loud huff of exhaustion as she came to a stop in front of the Pro-Bending Arena's entrance, and Korra's relieved sigh echoed moments after; Bolin could feel himself blushing just at the sound of her exhale, those fluttery tremors poking at his heart again.

"Well, this has been way too stressful a night for me," she laughed wearily, jumping down to the ground after Mako and Bolin. "I hope you cancel practice as a thank-you, City Boy."

Mako's lip curled in a half-grin. "Don't count on it, Avatar Korra," he quipped easily, and Bolin wondered vaguely when hid brother had been dubbed 'City Boy.' "If we manage to scrape up the money for the Tournament, we better be prepared for anything."

Korra laughed, untangled his scarf from around her neck, and as she handed it ceremoniously to the firebender something clicked in Bolin's mind: _She liked Mako_. Maybe not very much, maybe not enough to cause alarm just yet, but she liked him and that was enough for Bolin to want to blurt out how trembly and _alive_ she made him feel -before his brother got to her first. Because perhaps this time, perhaps this _one time_ he could get what he wanted…

The thought was a selfish one, the cruelness of it invading his mind even before Bolin had fully formed his speech to the Avatar. It was wrong to want to steal a girl, a _girl _of all things, from his brother –the one who had given anything and everything to keep Bolin safe and happy. And yet… and yet he really _did_ like Korra… an awful lot…

"Okay, if that's settled I'll see you two tomorrow then," Korra's falsely cheery voice interjected into his conflicting thoughts, and Bolin jumped as he felt her hand pass kindly over his shoulder as she turned to clamber back onto Naga. Mako grinned at her farewell, waved one gloved hand by way of reply, and then he too turned and headed into the Arena without another word, expecting Bolin to follow him quietly.

But Bolin owed the Avatar, and the only thing he could think of to give her in return for his life was his heart.

"I'll be back in a minute, bro," he called to Mako, ignoring his brother's surprised glance at him as he spun and raced after Korra, who was busy reaching for the reins of Naga's harness in preparation for the leap to her back.

"Korra!" He called eagerly, grabbing at the leather strips and jerking Naga's gigantic head around slightly in his excitement. "Korra, I have to tell you something."

Korra blinked in surprise. "Yeah? What is it, Bolin?" she asked easily as she turned back to him, her eyes drooping with drowsiness but her brows bouncing slightly with interest.

Bolin paused, watched his friend as she leaned towards for him in anticipation for his question. Maybe he shouldn't tell her…

But he only had this one chance…

"Look Korra…" he started, stopped, tried again. "Korra, I… I need to thank you for saving me. I would've been toast if it weren't for you!"

Korra laughed, and the sound made Bolin's stomach jump with all those feelings he dared not name. "Of course," she replied, smiling that heart-melting smile. "It was no trouble."

"But I can't help but think… I think I owe you _something_ as a thank-you…"

"Don't be silly, Bolin. I was just helping out a friend, and according to Tenzin I don't get anything in return for helping out others." She let a half-grin slip, and the sight of her lips quirked so perfectly Bolin realized he couldn't stop himself even if he'd wanted to.

"-Look, I really really like you Korra," he responded hurriedly, his face flushing and his stomach jumping and his heart pounding like a drum. "And I'm not sure if I _like like _you or not but I think maybe I do and I know that sounds stupid but I really can't help it and I hope you don't mind do you?" The words spilled from his lips in a frantic, jumbled mess, and when Korra didn't respond immediately to his confession Bolin feared that she hadn't understood him.

But after a few painful seconds she spoke, although her shadowed face was unreadable in the darkness. "You… you like me?"

Bolin stepped closer, his bravery mounting when she didn't move to push him away or reject his declaration.

"Yes," he replied quietly.

Another pause on Korra's end, and for one long, endless moment only the sound of their breaths leaving their lips could be heard in the darkness of the night.

And then he kissed her.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Thank you again, and sorry once more for the lameness and terrible quality! Please review!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaaaaand I'm back! Here's Chapter 6, I had another nice, long, busy day and as a result I'm not sure if this one's much better than yesterday's update.^^;  
**

**This prompt was suggested by the awesome** **Drennilrem.**

**The Prompt:** _**Can you do one where Meelo steals Mako's scarf when he oversleeps?**_

**I hope this works –I had to fit a little kiss in there, but aside from that I tried to pretty much stick to the prompt.:) And I'd like to take a moment to say another huge thank-you to all of you guys! Your reviews/story alerts/general amazingness is so fantastic, I'm so grateful! I'll probably keep on saying it, but only because it's true.:D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_. I mean, the season finale is in one week! Only the creators could cope with that!XD  
**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

When Mako finally awoke, his vision blurry and his body oddly numb, the last thing he wanted to see was Meelo's face, shoved right up into his and sporting a mischievous toothy grin.

"Wha- _Meelo_!" the firebender shrieked, jolting upwards like he'd just been slapped and sending the little kid tumbling on to his back with a cheerful giggle. "What are you… why are you sitting on me?" He reached up to rub his face into wakefulness, his fingers brushing loosely along the surprisingly light collar of the nightshirt Tenzin had lent him…

Wait a minute.

With another holler -this time of realization- Mako scrabbled at his neck, frantically prying at the fabric in search of his beloved scarf.

"Where's my scarf? I swear it was on last night when I went to bed, where could it…" He froze at the sound of Meelo's wild cackle echoing from his lap, and jerked his head up from the comforter to see the little kid rolling around laughing on the mussed sheets, the scarlet cloth wrapped tightly in his fingers.

"_Meelo_!" he shouted again, reaching angrily for the scarf. "Give it back!"

The little airbender hooted with laughter. "Nu-uh!" he spit cheerfully, and rolled headfirst off the mattress. "You gotta come get iiiiiit!" With another raucous crow of triumph he righted himself on a convenient air scooter, and before Mako could even try to grab at him Meelo had flown out the door, the scarf flapping forlornly behind him.

"Meelo- wha- come back here!" Mako managed to yell as a weak response to this atrocity, and without a thought as to what exactly he would _do _to the airbender when he caught up to him, threw himself from the bed and staggered drunkenly to the door.

And crashed right into Korra.

"Ow! Spirits, Mako, what's got your scarf in a twist?" Korra asked irritably, tucking a loosened strand of hair back into place as she quickly took in Mako's harried appearance, lack of pants, and hard breathing. Her eyebrow quirked inquisitively, and Mako couldn't help but blush at the way her side grin threatened to split into a full out laugh.

"That's just _it_!" he snapped back. "That crazy airbender kid stole my scarf! Korra, you know how to handle this stuff, can you get it back?"

Korra just laughed at that, stepping forward and leaning up onto her tiptoes in order to plant a quick kiss on Mako's nose. "So that's why Meelo raced by me!" she responded lightly, and laughed again. "I kinda don't wanna get involved in this one, City Boy. Just chase him until he's out of breath, then tickle him until you can get your scarf back. And for Agni's sake don't let him play with it again –why did you even bother to give it to him in the first place?"

Mako opened his mouth to protest that _stealing _was way different than being _given _something, but Korra had already slipped her arms out from behind his neck and scooted by him into their room.

"Go get him!" she called back over her shoulder, as she plunked herself down on the mattress and reached for the boots Mako had accidentally smashed into the floor in his desperate race to the door. "I wouldn't be surprised if Meelo's eaten it already."

Mako could feel his eyes widen in shock. "What? He wouldn't… no, he couldn't… but maybe…" With a gasp the firebender raced off through the doorway, his feet pounding on the wooden floor of the Air Temple as he continued his pursuit of Meelo and his beloved scarf.

He tried to ignore the sound of Korra's laughter as she collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Thank you for reading! Please review!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO. DARN. TIRED. Gonna _try_ to rewrite this tomorrow, along with the next drabble.:D**

**This prompt was suggested by the fantastic Koxi.**

**The Prompt:** _**I like the idea of Jinora and Ikki asking Mako about his feelings for Korra and Korra overhearing the whole conversation.**_

**Sorry about this! I couldn't figure out how to stick a kiss in this update without it seeming way too sudden and out of place ((plus it's just WAY too late for me to think straight )), so I just _mentioned_ it. Aaaaand in my mind, thatcounts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_. I WISH I did, though!XD**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Ikki likes to interrogate Mako. She loves the way his face flushes and his eyes dart every which way whenever she asks him a question (or ten thousand), and ever since he and his brother moved to the Air Temple she's been busy asking him about every little thing just so she can make him uncomfortable. His reactions are always priceless, his replies stuttery and entirely out of character, and the fact that Jinora often chimes in and escalates his discomfort just makes Ikki love him and his answers all the more.

But only one thing truly drives Mako nuts, and the second Ikki finds out about it she doesn't hesitate to corner the firebender and grill him like she never has before.

"Do you like Korra?"

They're sitting on the steps of the temple when she asks him, Jinora on Mako's left and Ikki on his right, watching Meelo race around the courtyard screaming at the top of his lungs and waiting for Korra to return from Pema's room.

Mako jumps at her words, already jittery from the constant questions, and Ikki tilts her face up to his excitedly when he doesn't reply. His face is slightly pink.

"You _do_, don't you?" the airbender asks enthusiastically, leaping up so she can brace her little fists on his knees. "I knew it! Korra says you're into that 'prissy rich girl' Asami, but why would you date her if you like Korra better?"

The firebender hunches back away from Ikki's confused stare, and she notices with a happy smile that she's cornered him good this time.

"What? I… well… I don't really like Korra as more than a friend, Ikki!" he manages, attempting to pull himself together now that he's facing a true interrogation. "We're just good friends, that's all we'll ever-"

"But you _like _likeher, I can see it!" Ikki responds cheerily. "But why don't you tell her? Are you afraid she'll say no? Because she likes you too, Jinora went and talked to her the other day and Korra said that she still likes you! Didn't you, Jinora? Huh? Huh? Didn't you ask her?"

Jinora nods ceremoniously, a grin nonetheless spreading slowly across her face as she steals a glance at the firebender's surprised expression. Both girls pause, watching attentively as Mako's brows dart forward into a frown, his eyes flitting across the ground as though his thoughts are printed in his brain and he's just reading through them. "I... uh…" he says uncomfortably, "I mean… Well, it's really complicated, Ikki…"

Now is usually when Jinora eagerly jumps in, and without fail she slowly closes her book and turns to fully face Mako.

"This is just like this romance I was reading the other day!" she starts off gleefully, her restrained nature cracking just a little at the idea of applying her knowledge to a 'real life situation'. "This is a _love triangle_, isn't it? You like Korra, Korra likes you, you're with Asami and you don't wanna make everything awkward right now -but you _do _wanna be with Korra! It all makes sense now!"

Mako's eyes widen at that, and he waves his hands at the girls in a frantic attempt to dissuade them. "Woah woah woah!" he cries hastily. "I never said anything about liking Korra, and why wouldn't I want to avoid awkwardness? We're all living together and the last thing-"

"Korra says you come and watch her during airbending practice, though!" Ikki interrupts with a squeal. "Why would ya do that if you didn't _like_ her?"

"I'm just being a good friend, and when she's practicing she looks so at ease that-"

"Aha! You _do _like her, you just admitted it!"

"What? I did _not_!"

"You're blushing! I bet you wanna _kiss_ her, don'tcha?"

"W-wait, I never said anything about wanting to kiss her…"

"But you're thinking it!" Ikki shrieks with joy, flinging herself into Mako's face and giggling excitedly as she rambles. "I bet you wanna know what it's like to kiss the _Avatar_, I bet that's why you're always so rude to her! I bet you've already kissed and you wanna do it again and get married and live in the castle of lovers with clouds and gumdrops and moonlight punch!"

With a yelp Mako quickly pushes away from the girls, scrambling up the steps as a blush spreads rapidly across his face.

"I –you two- I'm… I'm just gonna go inside now. I think Bolin needs help washing Pabu okay?"

And then he's gone, the sound of his escape receding as he disappears into the Air Temple with the grace of a turtleduck; Ikki and Jinora watch him go, giggles spurting from their lips and their triumphant smiles apparent from a mile away… And so when Korra's hands come down hard on their shoulders the two girls leap nearly ten feet off the ground, complete with a shriek to rival Meelo's.

"Hello, you two," Korra smirks into their ears, "You don't look guilty at all." She grins at Ikki and Jinora's slowly relaxing faces, and crouches down so that the three are face to face on the steps. "Mind telling me what exactly you and Mako were talking about?"

Ikki and Jinora turn entirely to face her, Ikki taking the lead in the conversation in her excitement. "We were just talking about you two!" she replies happily, as she watches Korra's face closely for any sign of emotion. "Did you know Mako likes you? And that he wants to kiss you and marry you? He won't say it, but I'm positive he wants to be with y-"

Korra interrupts with a laugh, leaning back from the airbender kids. "I know," she says easily. "I heard the whole thing."

Ikki shrieks at those words, throws herself forward and grabs at Korra. "Oooooooh, you did?" she squeals hysterically. "What are you going to do? Are you gonna run after him? Ooh, ooh, or shout really loud that you like him and wait for _him _to come to _you_? Or, or-"

"Not exactly," Korra replies lightly, and with that pushes up from her crouch and weaves her way between the girls on her way up the temple steps. "But we'll see."

Her smile is too smug to ignore.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews/prompts/alerts/favorites/etc. guys! I'm so honored!:D**

**Get it? Honored? Honored, like honor… and Zuko…**

…**Nevermind. Please review!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!:D Here's Chapter 8 -holy cow, this story's moving along now huh?XD**

**This prompt was suggested by the fantastical girlonfire27.**

**The Prompt: _They win a pro-bending match and Mako and Korra get really excited and kiss each front of Asami! (:_**

**I actually wrote this scene a while ago in response to a Tumblr prompt. I didn't hate how it turned out, so I decided this will do for today's response to the exact same one.:)**

**I finally have some free time right now! So would it be a problem to you guys if I updated twice in one day? I don't think it could hurt…:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra, _but I really think that Fanfiction has influenced some of the episodes so far…XD**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Mako doesn't expect to kiss her when the buzzer goes.

Then again, he doesn't expect the buzzer to ring in the first place.

But it does, the scarlet glow alighting as the final opponent goes reeling off the edge of the arena, shouting curses until his breath is smothered in icy waves of water; Mako can hear them ringing in his ears, can hear his heart pounding with the leftover adrenaline as though if he takes too deep a breath his blood will boil within his skull. He stumbles back, grateful for the rubbery railing behind him because he feels like the culmination of everything he's ever worked for is going to be the death of him.

So when Korra comes crashing into him, wrapping her arms tight around his waist and yelling, "We won! Mako, Mako we _won_! You were amazing, I can't believe we did it! We won, we won we won we _won_!" he decides that if this is the culmination of everything he's ever worked for and he's gonna be unconscious soon anyways, he might as well make the best of it.

And when she looks up from the hug, laces her fingers around his back and grins joyfully into his face, Mako doesn't roughly pull away or let the fact that _Asami's probably watching him this very second_ stop the wild, reckless impulse; instead he leans bravely into her hold, takes her face in his sweaty, soot-smeared hands, and kisses her lips just as hard as he can because damn it, she's not getting away this time.

But she _doesn't_ pull away. And something in the way she kisses back, mashes her own mouth into his and lets their skin collide in something vaguely resembling perfection, lights a fire within him; this is right, this is better than anything he thought he wanted, this taste of sweat and grit and joy is all he ever needed to be happy and Mako can't believe he never let this sensation in before.

The crowd loses it completely.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Sorry it's so short! And a huge thank-you to everyone who has responded to this story with reviews/prompts/alerts/favorites/etc., you're all so special and I really appreciate your support!**

**Please review!:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9! Sorry for the super intense OOC-ness!**

**This prompt was suggested by the awesome callmecrazysweetness, via PM. ((You can send me prompts that way if you like, but it may result in your prompt being put off because it's not right in front of me^^))**

**The Prompt:** _**Korra and Mako go shopping (Idc if Mako wouldnt do this) and somehow they kiss in the dressing rooms :P**_

**Sorry again everybody! I'll be uploading a suuuuper short update in a bit, I hope that's okay!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_, but if I did we probably would've had an extra ten **

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Korra was sick of dress shopping. It was tedious and stressful, and consisted of far too much walking and lugging puffy-sleeved outfits to and from the dressing room –to the point where it was a miracle she was still standing after so many attempts at buying a single gown.

"Why'd Asami have to be so much _taller _than me?" she snarled to herself, raking her fingers through the myriad of garish dresses in an attempt to snag something that both fit relatively comfortably and didn't make her look like a platypusbear. "And why'd she have to make me go buy another dress for her party? I would have been perfectly happy in my regular dressy skirt, but _noooo_, this has to be an _event_." With a little growl she jerked her hand into the sea of hangars, tugging two nondescript gowns from the back of the collection. "This is all her fault."

"Not exactly," came Mako's voice from behind her, and Korra jumped a bit at the unexpected sound. "You're the one who tore your backup dress and never remembered to fix it, right?"

"Don't remind me!" Korra groaned, turning back to the firebender and noting with mild interest the dresses he had looped over his arms. "It's easy for you to talk, you just waltz into the men's department and ask for your favorite color, and bam! You're set. I have it much worse…"

She opened her mouth to continue her tirade, but at the sight of exasperation gracing the firebender's features she stopped in her tracks; there were only two boys she knew who would deign to come dress shopping with her –and Bolin was busy with Asami, decorating her newly-recovered mansion with all the doodads required for her gala. The fact that Mako had even _agreed _to accompany her on what she'd promised him would be a terrible outing had both shocked and touched Korra, and she'd quietly sworn to herself that she'd try her best not to snap at him. But four and a half hours with barely anything to eat and next to no progress had drained her far more than the Avatar cared to admit.

In an attempt to lighten the irritated mood, Korra slung her dress loosely over her arm and eyed the ones adorning Mako's sleeves. "What'cha got there, City Boy?" she asked, interested now despite herself.

Mako's lips quirked up into a tired smile. "I found these in that corner, on the return rack," he replied, tugging at the dark blue fabric of the top gown to reveal another purple one beneath it. "I think they might fit you, but now that you're in front of me I'm not so sure…"

"By this point, I don't even care any more," Korra grinned weakly, and tugged the newfound dresses over into her hands. "I'll go try these on."

Mako's smile widened slightly, the crease between his eyebrows lightening as he followed her through the many racks of clothes to the dressing rooms; Korra quickly glanced back at him over her shoulder as they reached the tiny, cell-like compartments, and passed two of the gowns back to the firebender as she reached for the knob.

"Can you hang on to these while I change?" she asked, and barreled into the rooms without waiting for a reply. If this terrible excursion could end right now, then by Agni it was going to end _now_.

Within seconds of entering the tiny changing room Korra had shed her coat and shirt, unnecessarily dropping her belt so that she could yank the first gown Mako had found over her head; it sagged around her shoulders, the violet skirt bunching slightly as it stuck around her baggy pants, but the fact that it wasn't either squeezing her to death or billowing around her torso immediately put the dress up at the top of Korra's currently nonexistent list of possible choices.

"Mako, it fits!" she yelled –probably louder than necessary- through the slats of the shuttered door. "Can you pass me the other one, please? I want to see if it works, too."

"Thank the Spirits," came Mako's relieved reply, sarcasm snaking its way into his words nonetheless as his footsteps sounded outside the room; a moment later the dark blue gown flopped over the top of the door, and without hesitating Korra dragged the first dress up over her head and let it drop unceremoniously to the ground as she tugged the new outfit into place. It certainly felt different in her hands…

To her shock it fell perfectly about her shoulders, didn't clinch too tightly around her chest, and Korra couldn't help but feel just a little bit prettier in this cramped dressing room as she struggled to pull the zipper up her back.

"Woohoo!" she called. "It's perfect, Mako! I think I'm gonna get this one."

Mako's grateful sigh echoed from just outside the dressing room. "Good thing we found one -I think the store clerks are sick of us by this point," he said by way of reply. "They might even take half off so long as we get out."

"Oh come on, I'm the _Avatar_," Korra snipped lightly, wiggling her shoulders out of the top of the dress as she reached up again for the zipper. "I'm sure they'll take half off just because I'm- oh _damn_."

"What?"

"The zipper's stuck!"

"Wha- are you serious?"

"'Course I'm serious!" Korra shouted back, all her frustration showing in her furious yanks at the tiny metal tab. "Mako, do you think you can –ugh!- help me out here? I can barely reach it!"

She could practically feel Mako's embarrassment radiating through the door. "I-I dunno… Korra, aren't you, you know…?"

"Mako! Close your eyes or something, I've got my bindings and pants and stuff on –it'll just take a second!"

There was a pause, and Korra gritted her teeth as she pulled again at the zipper; the last thing she needed to do was lose her temper and break the stupid thing –and then she'd never get out of this spirit-forsaken store.

And then she could feel Mako's fist knocking gently on the wood of the door. "Can I open this?" he asked, and Korra was struck by the hint of shyness she detected lacing the firebender's voice.

"Yeah, it doesn't lock," she said, her back still to the door, and a moment later the tiny room seemed to shrink in size as Mako squeezed in and let the panel swing half closed behind him.

"Thanks," Korra said nervously as Mako leaned forward over her, her cheeks coloring at the sensation of his slender fingers prodding the fabric around the jammed zipper. "I owe you one."

"Don't thank me yet," his voice was hoarse with some unnamed emotion. "I think it's stuck on some little string or something…" There was a quiet _vizz _as Mako pulled the tab down slightly, managing to give Korra a little more room to move as he worked his fingers along the edge of the cloth and felt around for the source of the catch. She shivered involuntarily at his touch, suddenly aware of how close they were in this cramped room, how warm his breath felt on the back of her neck –and then she silently cursed to high heaven when Mako stopped, and leaned his head towards her ear a little bit.

"You okay?" he asked, and this time something resembling playfulness crept into his tone. Korra scowled and turned slightly, so they were almost face-to-face.

"I'm _fine_," she snipped, but she wasn't, not now that her shopping-numbed brain had awakened to the fact that she and Mako were _alone_ in the miniscule dressing room. "How's that zipper untangling going?"

"It's going fine," Mako replied with a sigh, but his voice still rang with that teasing tone that so unnerved her.

And Korra didn't like that tone, didn't like the thought that Mako was messing with her and playing with her thoughts, perfectly aware of how she felt about him but willing to twist her insides up nonetheless.

So she kissed him.

And suddenly the jammed zipper didn't matter so much anymore.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Also I hate hate hate how I ended this.-_- Thanks so much for your support nonetheless, guys! You're all the best!:D**

**Please review!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm feeling a bit better today –not as worn and exhausted, and while that might not mean that this update is any better than the last, at least you can be assured that I was entirely aware of  
**

**This prompt came from the wonderful archangelo137.**

**The Prompt: _Maki's new mustache_**

**I'd like to note that I know this is vague. I kinda meant it to be, because in my mind if Mako and Korra's relationship were ever to deteriorate it would begin with little things like this, where Korra is too stubborn to explain herself and Mako slowly builds up anger at her actions.**

**Sorry, I felt like maybe I should explain this one a bit, I just read over it and now I'm worried it's _too _ vague. I hope it's still okay!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_, else I wouldn't be freaking out over the endless wait for Season 2. *sobs wildly***

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

"I don't like it," Korra told him blatantly, pointing one accusing finger towards Mako's upper lip.

"Don't like what?"

"The mustache," she snipped, and her nose scrunched slightly as her face melted into a frown. "I don't like the mustache."

Mako blinked in surprise at her words, his own brows crouching together in automatic defense of his choice. "Why?" he responded touchily. "What's wrong with it?"

Korra shrugged nonchalantly, but her eyes were sad as they skimmed over his face. "There's something wrong about it," came her slow reply, brusque and protective. "It makes you look like someone else."

His lip puckering in confusion, Mako stepped forward towards her. "It's practically nonexistent right now, Korra," he said with rising annoyance, but she had already returned her hands to the typical arms-over-the-chest position and retreated a step or two from him. "Why is this a problem? I _can_ do what I want, and it's not hurting anyone..."

"I know, Mako," she sighed. "But can't you, I don't know, wait a bit before you start growing a mustache?" Her fingers played abstract patterns along her arms as she fell silent, and he noted with interest the way her gaze danced nervously about across the floor; he frowned, paused, waited for any further explanation as to her disapproval –but none came, just a little cough from the Avatar as she too waited quietly for his response. She was stubborn to a fault.

"…Fine," he managed after a painful moment, his stomach twisting uncomfortably as he stepped forward again to kiss her. "But just for now."

Korra glanced up at him. "Good," she replied with a smile. "Because if you hadn't, I would've dumped you faster than you could say 'turtleduck.'"

The laugh they shared was strained.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and just being all around fantastic guys! Please review!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya! I'm back again, with Chapter 11 now!:D**

**This prompt was suggested by the fantastic Libbydibbs.**

**The Prompt: _Mako is feeling down, and Korra cheers him up!_**

**I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted –I have this horrible habit of being busy just when I want to write, then coming home and realizing I NEED to write and my inspiration just kinda snuck away when I wasn't looking. Sorry!^_^**

**Also I'm imagining that this takes place somewhere _before_ Episode 7 or 8. Because by Episode 8 Mako and Korra were pretty close.^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of -_OHMYGLOBTHEFINALE'STOMORROWHELPHELPHELP- _Korra_. ;D**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

When Korra finally finds him, sitting forlornly on the steps leading to her airbending practice gates, at first she can't be sure it's actually _him_. His shoulders are hunched too far, his head bowed too close to his knees, his feet curling into the cement in such a way that Korra marvels at how he so quickly unfolds at the sound of her approach.

"Hey Mako," she says quietly, watching his pale face for any sign of emotion as she slowly advances to his slouched form. "Are you alright?"

Mako takes a moment to process her words, then laughs humorlessly, as though her phrases are just bits and pieces of a joke he's trying to find funny. "Yeah," he manages to respond weakly, but his voice is choked. "I'm just fine, Korra. Doesn't… doesn't Pema or Ikki or somebody need you right now?"

"No. And besides, even if they did I think I could take a break to talk to you."

Another dry chuckle leaves his lips, and Korra notes with a prick of surprise just how tired and sad his eyes are. "That's good to know," comes his muffled answer; he turns his face down to his knees again, slender fingers clutching at the fabric of his pants as he focuses his gaze on some unknown point in the cracks of the walk. "But I'd really appreciate it if you went and helped someone anyways right now. I think I would prefer to be alone."

Mako's voice is so hollow that despite his protests Korra continues to his side, coming to stand before him just as a note of true grief rings through the end of his reply; she can't help but reach for his slumped shoulder as she takes a hesitant seat beside him, her fingers sliding into place on his arm and her knees coming up to brush his as she lowers herself onto the cold cement.

"I understand that," she starts after a pause, and takes a moment to phrase her sentence before continuing cautiously. "But, I _am _your friend. And I think… I think that because I'm your friend, you should feel free to tell me what's the trouble." He doesn't shift away when she extends her arm out to cradle him gently, and Korra smiles to herself at the sensation of their arms and shoulders pressed to one another –even if it is in comfort. It's a good feeling, one she wouldn't trade for the world, and the fact that Mako is letting her so close is more than enough to make Korra's heart leap within her ribcage and her insides warm with recognition.

And even though he doesn't respond to her at first, just leans tentatively into her hold and bites his lip, she doesn't feel that warm sensation fade; if anything, it simply spreads its tiny glowing tendrils up throughout her body, out along her fingertips and up into her cheeks as for a few moments they sit in companionable silence. Her offer to listen hangs heavily in the air over their heads as they sit together on the steps, knees brushing and torsos pressed tightly together, but Korra makes no move to urge him to speak –and perhaps that's why he does, in the first place.

"It's my mom's birthday," Mako says at last, his eyes darting briefly up to cast a nervous look upon Korra's face. "And, I don't know… I guess I just miss her."

Korra doesn't say anything, just swallows hard and squeezes his shoulder tightly.

"…I miss everything about her, Korra. _Everything_. Even the things I thought I didn't like, like how angry she'd get at Bolin when he stole food from the kitchen or when my dad tried to kiss her in front of people and she'd shove him off." Mako stops, inhales a breath that vibrates with smothered emotion, and again Korra remains silent; this isn't something she fully understands, this ultimate loss and endless separation from someone so dear, and she doesn't pretend to.

"And sometimes… sometimes I worry," Mako continues quietly, his voice hitching despite his obvious attempts to keep it steady. "Sometimes I worry I'll forget her, forget her face and her laugh, and I'll just be left with… with this empty, blurry spot where she and my dad should be. It's already happening."

He stops again, swallows hard and shivers –when he leans completely into her hold and lets her wrap her arms entirely around him, Korra can feel her heart race like one of those newfangled fancy cars; he trusts her, really trusts her, and the thought is powerful enough to make her lean forward and plant a light kiss atop his dark hair as he draws his shuddery breaths in her arms.

It's a stroke of luck that Mako doesn't seem to notice the action, just lets her hug him and rock him in silence; Korra can feel his breath on her throat, his hands on her arms, but somehow the only thought she can process now that he's expressed himself is how _alone _he must feel, after losing his parents and being forced to protect his brother from every obstacle thrown their way… and to begin to forget their faces…

_He grew up too fast_, she thinks sadly, and squeezes his shoulders again.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Thanks so much for all of your support, everyone! Please review!:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so the finale pretty much tore me to shreds and then kicked what was left of my emotions back into a little heap so I could burst into happy tears at the sight of the Makorra ending.**

**Also, I know that I skipped a prompt, and I PROMISE I'll do it tomorrow –but I had another one of THOSE days again ((although I think they'll go away for a bit next week! Yay!:D)), and I had half-written this before I left for a day-trip so I thought why not post it for today's drabble?:) I do hope that's all right with everyone.^_^**

**This prompt was suggested by the awesometastic leafysummers.**

**The Prompt: **_**Could you do one where they're about to head off to fight Amon and Korra kisses him? :)**_

**I hope you enjoy!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_, I'm too busy sobbing. **

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

They're almost at the doorway to the balcony when she stops him, her fingers clutching at his sleeve and curling around his arm in such a way that Mako isn't fast enough to squash the dreaded butterflies from swooping about in his stomach.

"Hey Mako?" comes her voice, hesitant yet steady as she turns him back to face her. "Mako, before we go out there… I wanted…" She stops, sighs, and waves her free hand towards his face as though a bumblefly's landed right on his nose. "Can you take off that helmet? I can't talk to you when you're wearing that thing."

Korra's tone is firm, but a note of something else filters into the end of her words as she reaches up to tug her own helmet off; it's one of _those _tones, the kind that makes Mako wonder exactly what's going through her mind, and at the sound of it echoing in the empty hallway he can't help but pull his helmet off too, if only in curiosity.

"Korra, what is it? It's not safe to take these things off, especially since we're on the outskirts of a rally and-"

"I know, I know. I just…" she stops again, raising her gaze to meet his for a moment, and Mako notices with another internal flutter that her eyes are _so _blue, blue like the sea and the sky and-

"I just wanted to wish you luck," Korra manages at last, her face flushing bright red as she visibly steels herself for some unknown action; her jaw sets, and without another words she takes the few paces forward to close the distance between them, stepping close enough that Mako fears she can hear his heart pick up speed at the sight of her so near. He blinks in surprise as she leans up to him, his brows furrowing at the possibility that she might _actually_…

Suddenly there's a rush of wind as she takes him by the shirt and pulls him close for an instant; and all at once the entire world seems to slow until it's focused on this moment, this feeling, this unexpected sensation of her lips pushing up into his with a desperation that makes Mako tremble in his boots. Her taste, her scent, the feel of her fingers curling into his jacket as she leans into him… it all could be taken away within a moment's notice, and suddenly the fact that somewhere along the line he's started kissing her back isn't such a novelty anymore.

Only the spirits know if he'll ever do it again.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Your support of this little story has been AMAZING! Thank you so much, everyone!:D**

**Please review!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: I uploaded this last night ((around 11:30, )), but I had really bad internet at the time –and the chapter didn't update for some reason. So I'm reuploading it now, sorry for the confusion!**

**Hiya! Here I am, with Chapter 13! I'm sorry about it, I think I ALMOST managed to write something I was pleased with but at the last second it backfired. Stupid muse, it's so fickle!-.-**

**This prompt was suggested by the lovely Kalinusa.**

**The Prompt: _Mako goes missing, captured by Amon, but Korra and Bolin find and save him, and when they are reunited Mako and Korra kiss :)_**

**I hope this is adequate! I think I accidentally made this drabble post-finale, I hope you don't mind^^.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra._ AND WHY IS IT NOT 2013 YET?XD**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Bolin had never seen Korra so furious as right then –she looked as though if one were to reach out and touch her arm, they'd find her skin to be burning as fiercely as the flames dancing in her eyes.

"You have Mako," she snarled into the Equalist's face, shoving her nose up to his and spitting her words out with a ferocity that was only escalated by the presence of a tiny flame flickering in her free hand; as he watched it sparked into a larger blaze, the deathly heat barely contained in the Avatar's palm, Bolin realized with a jolt that it was only a few months prior that Mako had been in the exact same place as Korra was now.

And he had been equally livid.

"Tell me where you're keeping him, _right now_, or I'll burn your pretty little mustache right off your face. Is that clear?" Her voice was trembling with emotion as she tightened her fist on the Equalist's now-crumpled jacket, and Bolin couldn't help but reach for her.

"Korra," he started nervously, "This prison probably doesn't have Mako, you know that they had all those other places they kept people when Amon was in charge… maybe we should try somewhere else before you burn everything down…"

Her response was chilly. "No, Bolin. I can sense he's here."

"Then… why don't we just leave this guard and start looking now?"

"Because this particular prison's like a maze. We could die in here and never find Mako." Korra scoffed coldly, and cast her shadowed gaze up to meet the frightened eyes of the Equalist guard, still pinned to the wall and shying from the fire like a child. "And that's why this guy is going to tell us _exactly _where they're keeping him. _Aren't you_?"

The guard seemed to be suppressing a shriek at the sight of Korra; his reply to her icy question was weak and frightened, his pupils dilated to the point where they were mere pinpricks in the reddened whites of his eyes, darting about to avoid the bright flare of fire.

"I… There's no way I-I'm telling you anything, A-avatar! You'll n-ne-never get anything outa-"

Korra shoved his head back into the wall.

"Ah! Okay, okay! He's down that way, all the way at the end," the man pointed a shaking finger down the hall on his left, his forehead wrinkling in terror and pain as he whined his answer. Korra didn't respond, although she took a moment to scrutinize the man's face in search of credibility before she dropped him unceremoniously to the floor in a heap with his companion; without hesitation Bolin stepped forward and with a light flick of the wrist earthbended the Equalist to the ground, the thought that his brother was finally, _finally _within reach setting his entire being alight with an equal mix of hope and terror.

Mako had better be safe.

Or else all hell was gonna break loose.

"Okay, let's go," he said, casting one last look back at the now-restrained guards before turning to follow Korra to the hallway's entrance. "There could be more Equalists in there, so we had better stay alert."

Korra nodded as she stepped forward into the dank darkness, her hand automatically reaching for Bolin's as they began yet another long trek. "I don't think there're actually any more guards here, Bolin," she muttered, holding her flame up and letting the light seep into the first empty cells on either side of them in search of life. "I think we took out the last one."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if I'm right about this, only Mako's in this particular prison –it probably was supposed to be a trap for us."

Bolin paused, then blinked in understanding. "Ahhh, but I guess they didn't expect us _now_." He lifted his free hand to his chin in thought. "And we probably took out almost every Equalist that was here right now out in the front."

"I'll bet. But I wouldn't be surprised if reinforcements were on their way…" Korra trailed off, her pace quickening and her fire sparking up in obvious agitation. "Come on, Bo."

Within moments the two were running, Bolin's heart jumping in his chest as they pounded down the icy hallway; he could feel Korra's hand tight in his, squeezing the life out of it in her distress as they passed cell after cell with no luck.

_Please let him be okay, please let him be okay, please please please…_ The silent plead thrummed lightly within his skull as he rushed along the endless, twisting line of cells, overpowering all other thoughts as his desperation mounted. He _had _to be here. He just _had _to.

_Please let him be okay, please…_

"Makooooooo!" He called loudly, letting his bellow echo through the empty compartments as the two thundered past them. "Mako, you here bro?"

_Please let him be okay…_

"Makoooooo! _Makooooo!_"

He was so anxious, he almost missed the faint reply.

But Korra didn't.

"Mako! Mako, we're here!" she shouted excitedly, and suddenly Bolin could feel his arm stretch abruptly as the Avatar raced ahead towards the source of the faint reply. "We're here!"

She cast her light, now blazing wildly in her palm, out frantically across the many cells they hadn't yet traversed. "Which cell are you in? We can't see very-"

"Over here." His voice echoed from somewhere off to their right, and Bolin stopped in his tracks at the sound; Korra paused, too, and cast a confused look back at the earthbender as he grounded himself firmly into the packed floor and closed his eyes. For a moment everything was silent as Bolin felt through the earth for the heartbeat of his brother, forcing his way through the tired earth and hoping against hope that it really _was _Mako…

"He's right up there, third one on the right," Bolin replied after a second, opening his eyes and staring off into the seemingly unending darkness. "I can feel him."

Korra blinked at him, a fearful smile beginning to tug at the corners of her lips as she replied, "Thank you, Bo."

He just squeezed her hand again, and stepped forward into a brisk walk; Korra followed without another word, and Bolin could feel her fingers shivering slightly in his as they hurried towards the source of the voice, clutching at his skin with violent emotions he couldn't name. She was just as worried as he was.

_Please let him be okay, please please please…_

They reached the cell in record time, found it just as disgusting as the many lining the walls before it; unfriendly and dark and cold, the bars easy to earthbend to the ground, it separated the two from Mako for less than the minute spent forcing the door down.

"Mako!" Korra yelled as they forced their way in. "Thank the Spirits we found you!"

Mako was up within an instant of their entrance, clamoring just as excitedly, and Bolin couldn't help but marvel at the way his brother looked so drained and yet so alive; his eyes were tired, laced with something that boded ill, but at the sight of Korra and Bolin they brightened into a glow he hadn't seen in a long time. Within seconds Mako had crossed the cell and swept Korra up in his arms, swinging her about and kissing her so blissfully that Bolin felt vaguely like he was intruding on his own brother's private moment. He should probably just wait by the door…

"Bo!" Mako managed after a second, raising his head from Korra's face –he seemed visibly surprised that Bolin hadn't stepped closer already. "Bolin, you came too-" and without another word he ushered him into the hug.

They didn't mention his bending.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Thanks so much for all the reviews/alerts/prompts, everybody! You're amazing!*hugs you all***

**Please review!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 14!**

**This prompt was suggested by the wonderful thecolorsoftwilight.**

**The Prompt: _Also, maybe you could write a Iroh/Korra story?_**

**I had next to no idea how to write Iroh, although after seeing the finale I have to say he's just AMAZING –but there wasn't enough character development for me to be able to simply work off his character… so I sorta made itup. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_, it's just too perfect for me…XD**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

At first, Iroh doesn't want to admit he's falling in love with Korra. He tells himself he's not, of course –he reminds himself severely that just because she went and saved his life isn't enough of a reason to fall head over heels for her, it wouldn't be practical or orderly or anything he's used to; he tells himself it would never work, and somehow he nearly manages to convince himself to drop the entire notion.

Naturally, Korra proves him wrong on all accounts. But that's just her way –she's wild and reckless and the _Avatar_, and Iroh knows without a doubt that he can never fight her. She holds too much sway over his life, especially now that they've defeated Amon together, and even if he forces himself to stay away Iroh knows he won't be able to for long.

And he doesn't stay away.

Because he _can't_.

Because she's anything and everything at the same time –she's unpredictable and emotional and brave and stubborn, so lively and energetic and cheerful… and at the same time there are those brief moments when she looks so very _lost_ that Iroh can't help but reach for her, take her hand in what he hopes is friendship and tell her that if the Avatar can save a high-rank general like him, then she can do anything in the world and then some and nobody can say anything against it.

When he says that, she laughs, and her face lights up with such an uncanny glow that sometimes Iroh wonders if her day-to-day existence is some sort of miniature Avatar State, capable of downing forests with one swipe of the hand and creating mountains with the flutter of an eyelid.

She's almost too much for him.

And it comes to the point where he can barely converse with her without sounding like the babbling fool he knows he is; where the very sound of her name sets his cheeks afire with all of those feelings he once denounced as foolish and wild for a man of his rank and age. He begins to feel that Korra's toying with him in her own way, pushing him to the brink of his senses so that the general is suddenly incapable of coherent speech right when he knows he needs it the most.

And being unprepared in the Avatar's presence is something he's not sure he can bear.

So one day, when she comes running to meet him upon his arrival at her compound, flings her arms tight around his neck and laughs into his face, Iroh closes the distance between them and presses their lips together just because _for once _he needs to be in control of his actions around her; and if laying everything on the line is what he has to do to be in control around this powerful force of a girl, then fine by him.

But she just smirks into his lips, every single bone in her body laughing at him as he slowly pulls away.

_Took you long enough_, her eyes say knowingly, and Iroh can feel his own eyes widen in shock at the realization that he'll _never _be in control of his actions again, even if he thinks he is.

Because she's _Korra_.

And he's in love with her whether he wants to be or not.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Thank you infinitely for supporting me and this story, everyone! Your reviews and prompts just make my day!:D**

**Please review!^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya everyone! Here's Chapter 15!:D**

**A quick announcement on my part: While I adore every single one of your prompt suggestions, if you give me two prompts I'm only going to choose one to write for. It's just to be fair to everyone -if I get a chance to finish all the prompts, then maybe I can go back and respond to your second choice as well. Just a little heads up.:)**

**This prompt was suggested by the amazing writingnow.**

**The Prompt: _Korra is scared so Mako tries to comfort her._**

**I hope you like this! It's supposed to be post-finale, by the way; you know those awful dreams you have where you can't escape, and wake up crying even if the dream wasn't a sad one? That's the kind I imagine Korra would've had.^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_... or tearducts. **

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Mako awakened almost immediately to the sound of whimpering, although he was quick to dismiss it as some creak of the wind in the door; the last thing he needed, he told himself severely, was to have to wake up completely to a sound he was positive was only a remnant of a dream. He was more than happy to jerk the covers up over his head without another levelheaded thought, and probably would have been perfectly capable of slipping back into sleep had the quiet hiccups not wormed their way back into his ears.

With a deep sigh Mako waited another half a minute, listening to the sighs and teary whimpers as he tried to get his thoughts in order. He could ignore the sounds, if he wanted –he could tug his pillow over his head and burrow into the depths of the mattress, and wait until sleep claimed him again… Or he could rise, leave his warm, safe bed where up until now he had been slumbering peacefully, to wander aimlessly about the Air Temple to make sure it wasn't any of his friends crying in their sleep.

…Option two won out, after a brief battle of wish and worry, and without as big of a sigh as he had expected to leave his lips Mako flung himself from the warmth of his bed; rubbing at his hair and eyes with a sleep-numbed hand, he staggered as quietly as he could across the creaky floor and out into the hallway.

_Better check Bo's room first_, he told himself drowsily as he lingered in his doorway, glancing down the hallway in the direction of his brother's room with a twinge of worry. _I bet he's having another nightmare… I knew he should've taken the room next to me…_

But he didn't have to venture farther than a few steps to find the source of the hiccupping tears; Mako had barely taken three tentative paces out onto the stretch of wooden floor before the sound escalated in volume –and his eyes widened in surprise at the realization that the whimpers were echoing from the room not two doors down from his.

_Korra_?

He almost laughed the idea off immediately, almost blamed it on his exhausted, sleep-clouded mind. Korra didn't cry around anyone, he'd never seen her burst into tears in front of him. It wasn't her way.

But that didn't stop Mako from worrying, and rubbing briskly at his eyes again to clear them of his slumber-induced lethargy he stumbled forward in the darkness of the night, fumbling at her door and sliding it just enough so he could slip into her room.

Naga was at the Avatar's bedside, her head resting heavily on the mattress as she nuzzled Korra's limp fingers and whined sadly in her ear; she blinked gratefully up at Mako as he entered, and her gigantic tail thumped noisily on the rug at the sight of him stumbling to Korra's whimpering form.

"Hey Naga," Mako murmured kindly, as he gently reached out to push the polarbear-dog's nose away from Korra's hunched form. "Is it okay if I take it from here…?"

The animal paused to cast Mako a glance vaguely resembling worry, and without protest tugged her great head from the blankets; she retreated not five steps, though, curling up into a large ball of fur just a few feet away from him as he lowered himself to the bed.

"Korra," he murmured into her ear. "Korra, wake up."

At first she didn't move, just continued to moan quietly from under the blankets. Mako reached forward and slipped his hand under the sheet, pulling it gently away to reveal her hunched body, shaking like a leaf; beads of sweat balanced lightly on her brow, and pearly tears stained the edges of her tightly shut eyes as she whimpered like a child. So it was a nightmare, then.

"Korra," Mako breathed again, leaning over and curling his arms about her shoulders as he lifted her to him. "Korra, it's just a dream. It's okay, it's okay…"

Her eyes shot open at his whispers, the cries stopping abruptly as she stared confusedly into his shadowed face; for an instant she seemed trapped in her dreamworld, those blue irises sparking with a terror that shook her entire body with spasms of true fear –but within a moment her face had relaxed into an expression of recognition, and Korra slumped forward into Mako's chest with a dry sob.

"Mako!" she managed after a moment, clutching at his nightshirt with trembling fingers. "Oh thank the Spirits, it's just you…"

"Yeah, I heard you crying," Mako murmured in reply, something tugging at his heart as he cradled the shivering Avatar. "Are you all right?"

Korra chuckled humorlessly into his shirt. "Yeah," she choked out, "I'm just fine, it was just a dream… Thanks for checking up on me."

At the sound of her faint voice, wavering despite her obvious attempts to steady it, he couldn't help but lift her head up to face him, leaning forward to plant light kisses along her wet cheekbones, her nose, her lips.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. "What did you dream about?"

Another weak laugh escaped her lips, and she cast a painful smile up into his face. "It was nothing important," she said quietly. "I'd rather not think about it."

"But if it made you cry-"

"-It's not important," she repeated firmly, tightening her grip around Mako's torso and moving up against him, leaning into his hold; he could feel her breaths, coming in light pants as she gulped down air to replace the choking tears, press briefly against his chest as he cradled her.

Neither of them moved for a long time.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Tah-dah! I hope you enjoyed!:) And thank you soooo much for all your support, everyone –you're just so fantastic!:D**

**Please review!:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, here is Chapter 16!**

**Yes, I skipped another prompt –but I simply wasn't capable of writing the long story that the lovely Firebender21 requested today –it may actually take me a bit to work out how to write it. I hope she doesn't mind.^_^**

**ALSO, another announcement! I will be leaving Sato-day morning on a weeklong trip –and while I am there, I won't have access to any Internet…or a computer, for that matter.*sob* So I'm afraid that I'm gonna be unable to update this story at all for the duration of the week –I'm really, really sorry! I'll try to post a little drabble for you all the morning before I leave, as a little goodbye, but no promises! Thank you so much for your understanding!:)**

**The wonderful Junamrsgrl suggested this prompt.**

**The Prompt: _How about an unexpected Bolin/Asami smooch anywhere within the currently existing plot__?_**

**This one's supposed to take place during Episode 10, you know when Mako and Korra went in with Tenzin to see the baby? Well, Bolin and Asami spent that time outside by themselves…:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_, else we might not be suffering from Korra withdrawal right now…XD**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Asami was officially Mako's girlfriend, Bolin was the first to affirm that –but he wasn't the first to believe it.

He'd been watching things collapse between the two over the past few days, their once-firm relationship suddenly crumbling before Bolin could even blink in surprise. They were dancing around something, something Bolin had a sneaking suspicion was named _Korra_; the Avatar seemed to have inadvertently caused a giant rift between the couple, and Bolin couldn't help but feel a little knot tighten in his stomach at the thought that he had done nothing but intensify the problems between Mako and Asami with his blurted confession about the kiss.

With a sigh, Bolin leaned back against the wooden post of the overhang just outside the Air Temple –Mako and Korra had rushed off to check up on the airbender family and break the news to them about the incoming airships, and Bolin wasn't one to stand in the way of that explanation; he'd opened his big mouth enough for a while.

He cast his eyes up to the clouded sky, observing with increasing discomfort the black pinpricks of the incoming Equalist airships growing steadily larger amidst the stormy clouds. Things weren't going to be tranquil for much longer; the air was heavy with oncoming tragedy, and Bolin didn't like the way the earth felt beneath his feet –cold and unrelenting, unfriendly to his boots and hard against the soles of his feet.

His brows furrowed as he glanced curiously down at the ground, so wrapped up in his thoughts that when Asami's footsteps echoed quietly from behind him Bolin nearly yelped; he could feel an uncomfortable jolt prickle through his skin as he jumped in surprise, his cheeks reddening slightly at the sight of Asami sweeping so majestically out onto the steps to stand beside him.

"Hey Bolin," came her voice, taut with worry, and he glanced to his left to see the dark-haired beauty casting him a tight smile. "Why aren't you inside with the others?"

"Hi, Asami!" If nothing else, Bolin was determined to be outwardly positive to the last. "I just wanted to get some air, you know. It's so cramped in there!" He paused, turned to adjust his shoulder blades against the post so as to face Asami completely as he continued, "…and why are _you_ out here, Miss Sato?"

She didn't respond at first, and Bolin couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the speed with which Asami's pale face darkened, like the storm clouds gathered above their heads; she reached one slender gloved hand to push her hair back behind her shoulder, her gaze darting about the ground as she pursed her lips.

"…I just wanted some air, too," she said after a moment. "That's all."

Her face was lined with worry as she spoke, crinkles of fear and discomfort lacing her features; but there was something else there, hiding within the wrinkles of anxiety, something resembling more than just concern for Republic City.

Something named _Korra_.

Bolin couldn't help but straighten completely at that look, shifting a little closer to the girl's stooped form; Asami's lips were set in a tight line now, her arms crossed defensively over her chest as she struggled to maintain control of her facial expression. She looked confused, hurt, angry, saddened, and _lost_, emotions he'd only seen pass over her face in such quick succession once.

When he confessed to the kiss.

"Look, Asami…" he stopped. He shouldn't open his big mouth again -the last time that happened he drove a wedge in his brother's relationship so deep he doubted the couple would last another week. He shouldn't attempt to help, he should just let them sort it out… "Asami, I… I know things have…" Again he paused. He had to word this correctly.

Her gaze had flicked upward to his face, and Bolin could feel a blush blossom on his cheeks as she focused those green orbs on his. "What is it, Bolin?" she asked softly, arching an eyebrow.

Bolin swallowed hard. "I know things… have been rough for you lately…" _Spirits, it shouldn't be this hard to comfort a friend._ "…and I just wanted to say, I'm here for you. I mean, if you need to talk, or something or whatever it is you wanna do, I mean…" he trailed off into silence, a weak grin splitting his lips in embarrassment as he awaited her reply.

But Asami didn't respond, just watched him quietly without comment; her face was impassive, although her lips had pushed out into a thoughtful pout, as though she was considering some other puzzling thought.

And at the sight of her eyeing him in confusion, Bolin realized with a jolt that he couldn't look at her, and he didn't know _why_. Directing his gaze hastily to the icy ground, he reached a hand up to the back of his head, tugging at the curls of his hair as a rush of embarrassment and regret swelled in his stomach. He should never have said a word -even a sad attempt at reconciliation and support had backfired within moments of leaving his lips. What a joke -he couldn't even comfort his brother's _girlfriend_.

So when he felt a rush of perfume infiltrating his nostrils and the light touch of Asami's lips brushing against the back of his cheek, almost at his ear, Bolin nearly leapt ten feet into the air in shock.

"I-wha?" he stammered, unconsciously bringing a trembling hand to his cheek as he stared openmouthed at the retreating girl. "Did I say the right thing?"

Asami just smiled.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Sorry it's so cheesy!XD And thank you to everyone who has reviewed/suggested prompts/added this to their alerts, I'm so grateful to you!**

**Please review!:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 17!:D**

**This chapter came from a combination of two extremely similar prompts, suggested by the loverly ****SpaceNut** **and ****Mako's Eyebrows. ****Their prompts were:**

**SpaceNut: _Could you do one where Korra is pregnant and having crazy mood swings? She's driving Mako nuts so he kissses her to calm her down. ;)_**

**Mako's Eyebrows: _Try to do a future fix when makos late coming home from work and a pregnant korra is trying her hardest not to burn the city down_**

**These two were similar enough that I figured it would be okay to combine them. That being said, a quick notice before you read: I had _no_ idea how to write a pregnant Korra. Seriously, I just I looked up all this stuff on how pregnant women act, and tried to fit that to Korra's personality… but I don't think I did such a great Sorry 'bout that! At least I tried to do research, right?XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_. But I don't own a speedboat either, so that doesn't meanmuch. **

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Mako knew Korra was in a rage before he even opened the door –he could hear her yelling from the end of the walk, snarling expletives as she stormed through the house and pausing every now and again so that a spurt of fire could flicker up from the window. With a little sigh he waited a minute before he slipped inside, mentally bracing himself for the tirade that met his ears within moments of his entrance.

He turned the corner of the hallway, following the sound of her yells and anticipating the presence of Bolin or Asami in the kitchen –but found his wife hollering at nobody, just bickering like a child with their stove.

"Stupid thing! There's a _reason _I'm not a chef, you'd think that because I'm the Avatar I'm supposed to know exactly what I'm doing but _nooo_, not even this Spirit-forsaken- _Mako_!" Korra's already-furious tone rose a pitch as Mako stepped into the room. "Where the hell have you been? I was going to warm up those noodles you made yesterday, but this damned stove won't light! I don't know what happened, but it's driving me crazy. And _why are you late_?"

Her eyes were stormy as she marched to meet Mako in the doorway, her lower lip pushing out into her signature pout and her brows crouching forward into a scowl.

"Korra…" Mako started with a little sigh, reaching for her clenched hands with his free one; but Korra pushed him away immediately, placing her fists instead on her swelled hips as she scrutinized his face with an angry expression.

"That's not an answer, Mako!"

"That _wasn't_ my answer!"

Korra scoffed. "It might as well have been. Now spill it."

Mako didn't reply immediately –again he reached for Korra's hands, tugging her towards him and gently kissing her lips in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

"I just went to pick up some dumplings," he said softly, "I had to get twice the amount I usually do -that baby of ours is practically a lionturtle, by their appetite."

The Avatar's furious glower melted slowly as Mako tugged the greasy bag from his coat pocket, but at the mention of the baby she lowered her gaze to cast her swelled belly a fond look.

"True," she managed after a choked moment. "It's a hungry little one, isn't it?"

Mako smiled as his wife relaxed into his hold, her breathing slowing as she attempted to reign in her wild emotions.

"It sure is," he told her kindly, and waved the bag of dumplings lightly in an attempt to recapture his wife's attention. "Now why don't we feed it?"

Korra laughed. "Naw," she replied. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"What?"

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Tah-dah!XD It's probably just me, but my personal headcanon is that when Korra's pregnant, Mako calms her down just like he does in the show .:D Thank you for all your support, everybody –it means so much to me!:)**

**Please review!:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiya everyone! Here I am with Chapter 18!:D**

**This prompt was suggested by the awesome Trylan Aire.**

**The Prompt_: __I'd love to read one about Meelo or Tenzin catching Korra and Mako kissing._**

**I hope you like it!:D This one is supposed to take place after they've returned to Air Temple Island.:D**

**ALSO REALLY QUICK: Holy cow, I hit 100+ reviews! *bursts into happy tears* Even though many of them are prompts, I have had the honor of receiving regular reviews by some truly lovely people –you know who you are. So a huge thank-you to you guys, you helped me gain 100 reviews! You're all the best!:D**

**I'll see you all next Saturday!*hugs* I'll miss you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_, but if I can get my hands on Season 2… we'll see…XD**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Korra likes when Mako watches her practice her airbending forms; she likes the way his eyes follow her as she turns, his smile widens when she casts him a flash of a grin over her shoulder, his hands come together in applause when she finishes with a burst of air cascading from her palms.

"You know, City Boy, you really don't have to sit there and watch if you don't want to," she calls to him as with another flourish she sends a spiral of wind flickering out into the sky. "I'm sure you've got better things to do than watch the Avatar blow up her practice arena."

The sound of his laugh sets her heart aflutter, and Korra can't help but blush when she turns completely to face him, and finds that Mako's already risen and has begun to saunter towards her.

"Well, I think you forgot that the Avatar is also my _girlfriend_," he responds lightly, raising an eyebrow. "And it's my obligation to watch her blow stuff up, even if I have much better things to do."

Korra quirks her lip into a fake pout as a response, but her heart's still racing like a Satomobile and it's all she can do to keep her voice steady when she replies, "Oh, so you'd rather what, go wash Pabu for the millionth time? Or babysit the airbender kids? Because I'm pretty sure I can arrange that."

Mako grins again as he nears her, and Korra does her best to keep her own smile from spreading at the way his eyes are alight with those inscrutable emotions she loves to initiate; lifting her chin, she reaches forward and grasps his scarf, fingering the scarlet material and pulling him gently closer by the frayed edge.

"Nah," he breathes slowly, his voice lowering so abruptly that Korra pauses for a moment before she continues trailing her fingers up the cloth, curling them around the scarf and letting her eyelids flutter half-closed as he speaks, "I think I'd rather avoid babysitting just now…

"Good," she replies quietly; her hand has reached his shoulder, and she doesn't hesitate to extend her arm to loop about Mako's neck as she juts her chin forward. "I'm glad you still have some sense left, City Boy."

And then she leans up, and he leans down, and somewhere in the middle their lips meet in a compromise of a kiss. Korra smiles into his mouth as she reaches her other arm up to grasp for his hair, feeling his own hands wrap around her torso and pull her even closer; she can taste him in every fiber of her being, that warm glow of contentment spreading outwards as they separate only to grab a bit of breath before leaning back in. _Spirits_, he kisses like a pro-

"Korra! Mako!"

Korra's eyes shoot open at the interruption, her cheeks flushing involuntarily as she jerks her head away from Mako's in surprise and embarrassment.

"Wha- Oh, heeeey, Tenzin!" she responds weakly, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the intensity of both Mako's kiss and her mentor's glare. "I just finished my exercises, haha. We were, uh, waiting for you."

Tenzin's face is slightly pink as he attempts to straighten his cloak. "So I see," he manages awkwardly, gesturing to the two with an embarrassed hand wave.

Korra can feel her face go as red as Mako's scarf.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Aaaaand that's it!XD Another big thank-you to all of you who have suggested prompts/reviewed/added this to your alerts or favorites. I am truly grateful.**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm baaaaaaaack! I hope you all survived without my updates, haha!XD**

**This prompt was suggested by the loverly AFgirl.**

**The Prompt: _Can you do one of kissing in the rain?_**

**I hope you enjoy!:D I know it's not _exactly _rain, but I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra_, but I heard that some very famous duo known as Bryke do…XD**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

She doesn't think Mako's got the guts to do it; every time they've come close, Korra's watched in smothered dismay as his lips curl forward hopefully, then unfold just as quickly -as though he's just come to his senses, awoken from some daydream that he never should have entered.

But this time, she wants to think, _this time _he's going to do it. This time, this wildly erratic firebender is going to be as brave as he was that day in the snow; he's going to reach his hands out to encircle her waist, going to let their noses brush for a moment and their lips slide smoothly against each other in a way that's all but faded from her memory.

_This time_.

And Korra's determined this time is going to take place _right this second_, even if it's below freezing and the rain has begun to congeal into little drops of ice on her face –even if she's cold and tired and Mako looks as though one more droplet is going to turn his cheeks blue, this time _he's _going to do it.

So she waits, shivering slightly in the beginnings of a hail storm, her nose numbing and her eyes watering as she focuses her bleary gaze on Mako's tall, slender form; she can feel little pricks of fear travel up her spine as she watches him, barely a foot from her, shuffle his booted feet in the slush and breathe out little puffs of fire in an attempt to keep warm.

_This time, he's going to do it._

But Korra isn't known for her patience, and watching her supposed boyfriend avoid her gaze with such vigor when she's _so close to him and practically asking for it _is not what she's planned for this moment. And this is one plan she wants to stick to.

"Mako," she hisses, scooting forwards a little and wincing as a freezing droplet of rain splashes onto her ear and drips mercilessly down her neck. "Mako, what are you waiting for?"

She can practically feel his heart rate pick up at the sound of his name issuing from her frozen lips; his head jerks upwards in surprise, and Korra can't help but let a smirk spread across her face at the sight of the shocked expression dancing in his eyes.

"Come on, City Boy," she drawls easily, looping her blue fingertips together and leaning up towards him a bit as their gazes meet. "It's not that hard."

A million emotions are flashing across his face as he stares at her, his expressions fleeting and half-formed as they flit across his reddened cheeks. His irises darken as he watches her, and Korra can't help but purse her lips slightly, invitingly, almost-but-not-quite desperately.

"Korra…" he starts irritably, pauses, stops; Korra can feel his eyes dart down to her mouth for a second, wet with rain and half-snow, before they return reluctantly to her face, and she lets loose an internal sigh at his hesitancy.

And hesitancy isn't something she wants to see ruin this opportunity, it's not how she wants to think and it's certainly not how she's going to let this end.

"Come on, City Boy," she repeats softly, as she leans up onto the tiptoes of her padded boots and cocks her head slightly, so that their noses are tilted in just the right way. "I promise it's not that-"

When their lips collide at last, she swears she can taste his smile among the frozen drops of rain.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**And that's it! Another humongous thank-you to my reviewers, fav-ers, prompt-ers, alert-ers, and everyone who has lent their support to this endeavor! You all mean so much to me, thank you!**

**Please review!:D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 20!**

**This prompt was suggested by the fantastic Mechto Saber.**

**The Prompt:** _**Korra and Mako dance scene at the Air Temple? :).**_

**I do hope ya like it! Here we have another case of they're-not-exactly-kissing-but-I-mentioned-it-so-it-counts-right?XD I think I twisted this prompt an awful lot…XD**

**Also, I imagine that Jinora would get all fangirly over Mako and Korra –in the show she displayed a sort of subdued fangirl-attitude, so I think that if she was by herself she might feel more obligated to take matters into her ownhands. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I pretend to own _The Legend of Korra_ *that's a dirty lie*_._**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Jinora didn't want to sit by herself at this party anymore. She had long ago finished her book, a thick historical novel about the past Avatars, and she couldn't help but cast it an irritated glance from her perch not three inches away; it hadn't taken her nearly long enough to read, and the material had been one she'd traversed many times before in previous volumes –all five hundred pages had proved to be a rare literary disappointment, and that fact alone had simply added to the young airbender's exasperation. Jinora hated wasting valuable reading time.

With a little huff of annoyance she cast her gaze up from the forlorn novel, the sea of skirts and coattails greeting her as the guests at this so-called "gala" swished about in their complicated dances; and from Jinora's placement on a lonely bench in the corner of the Air Temple, these fantastical costumes and stepping patterns amounted to little more than a colorful addition to the awkwardness. She was too old to be springing about in the midst of this party, like Ikki and Meelo (although their excited attempts at an adequate Charleston amounted more to springing about and screaming from the sugar rush), but too young to be capable of lazing about at the edge of the dancing and still looking cool. It bothered her to no end, and to cap the entire night off –_she had nothing to read_.

But despite her irritation at the way this supposed Air Temple gala was progressing, Jinora wasn't one to brush away any attempt to watch Mako and Korra in action; it was her duty, as the eldest child, to observe the two in their banter and see if there was any way she could force them together. It was pretty much a way of life now, thanks to Ikki.

Her eyes narrowing, the young airbender rocked slightly on the edge of her bench as she craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the two, peering between the gaps of the dancers as they twirled about, giddy and most likely slightly tipsy, and searching hopefully for the together-but-not-really-yet-but-soon-to-be couple; she could feel her lips puckering into a pout as her gaze roamed between the partiers… they had to be there somewhere…

There! A grin flashed quickly across Jinora's face as she jumped to her feet, her eyes catching on the tall, slender forms of the Avatar and the firebender as they leaned up against the far wall; her smile widened at the fact that Mako seemed slightly stunned by Korra as she chattered on, obviously irked by something but unaware of the effect she was having on her companion as he ran his fingers over and over through his gelled hair.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Without letting her eyes stray from the supposed couple, Jinora reached down and snatched her book up from the bench; she clutched it close to her chest, and looping her arms protectively about the worn cover stepped away from the bench and began to wriggle her way along the ring of dancers. It wasn't a difficult task, especially considering that the room was a rather small one and Jinora was slender enough to squeeze between the many guests –within minutes she had worked her way around the edge of the main event in her new quest to reach Korra and Mako, and with plenty of "excuse me"'s and "sorry!"'s the young airbender managed to sidle close to the two; they didn't seem to notice her.

"-I mean, I know I'm supposed to be enjoying this, and people are so nice to me, but I really want to go practice those airbending moves a bit before I go to bed…" Korra was saying, her brows furrowing in annoyance as she spoke. "But it wouldn't be polite to just go _now_, would it?"

Mako scowled automatically, but as he opened his mouth to reply Jinora couldn't help but jump in. "Are you planning on sneaking out?" she interrupted quietly, tapping her friend on the arm, and she couldn't help but take a moment to internally laugh at the way Korra leaped almost ten feet in the air.

"Ahh! Wha- Oh, heeeeyyy Jinora!" Korra's voice was shaky as she cast a nervous gaze down at the young airbender. "No way, I wasn't going to sneak away just yet, the party's hardly started!"

Jinora tightened her grip on her book. "Oh, yes you were!" she replied lightly. "I heard you, but that's okay."

When she chanced a look in Mako's direction, she swore she could see his lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile –the first one tonight.

"I don't blame you," she continued bravely, fingering one crusty page of her book as a wild, insanely perfect idea began to work its way into her head. "I would if I could. But you're the Avatar! All you really have to do is make one big gesture, and then you can leave whenever you want…"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "…Like what?"

Jinora feigned ignorance. "Oh, it could be anything. You could have a toast if you want, but that means you'd have to talk to everyone… or you could make a display of bending, they always like that…" she paused, cocked a grin. "…Or you two could just go out there and dance where everyone can see you –they've even started the couple-y songs early. It could work out pretty well."

She smiled slyly at the way Korra's face turned beet red and Mako's ears warmed slightly.

"Just think about it," she intoned loftily, and let a wink slip in Mako's direction before beginning to edge away. "I'm off to go get something to eat, I'll see you two later."

With a barely suppressed smile of triumph, Jinora turned from the two and slipped back into the crowd of adults, waiting until she had wriggled her way back to her secluded bench before chancing a glance over her shoulder.

They were gone.

Her smile widened.

_They're probably off in the middle of that crowd, dancing and kissing right in front of everyone_, she thought cheerily, feeling oddly like Ikki-like at her victory. _They'll thank me for it later_.

At that happy thought she leaned back and settled herself primly atop the slick wooden seat of the bench, her eyes almost unconsciously scanning for a glimpse of the soon-to-be-this-time couple as she did so.

_Mission accomplished._

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Thank you so much for all of your support for this story, everyone! You're all the best!**

**Please review!:D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Here I am again, with an incredibly short Chapter 21!XD**

**This prompt was suggested via PM by the fantastic UltiXevoz.**

**The Prompt: _A defeated Amon is given a kiss by his sister Pema (A brother-sister kiss not incest)_**

**I hope you like it!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Korra _OH MY GOSH SEASON 2 IS GONNA HAVE 26 EPISODES HELP ME CONTAIN MY FEELS**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

He can feel water on his tortured skin, rivulets of liquid dribbling into the crevices and pooling painfully in the craters of his marred flesh. With a little moan he reaches up, clawing for the source of this burning feeling, but within moments of his hands leaving his side he's forced down again by some unknown being.

At the unexpected sensation his lips part in the beginning of a protest, and he moves weakly against the grip that pins him to the bed –yes, he must be in a bed, he can feel blankets atop his bandaged torso- in a feeble attempt to force the water away from his scars; but again the hands clutch at his, again he's pushed into the depths of the comforters.

_Let me go! _He wants to shout, but no sound issues from his dry mouth; there is a cloth across his eyes, but he cannot see past it –he is blind to the world, aware only of the feeling of desolation and terror as the binding hands abruptly loosen, rubbing at his clenched knuckles and fingering his wrists with gentle strokes as he shivers uncontrollably.

"Shhhh, Noatak," comes a voice, acrid yet soothing in the darkness of his fear. "Shhh, go back to sleep, it's going to be okay."

He is too numb to feel the shock of realization –that he can hear his _sister_, his darling elder sister, murmuring words into his aching ears, planting a light kiss atop his bloodied brow, reaching forward again to drip water slowly into his wounds.

"P-Pema?" he manages after another strangled moment. "Is that you?"

She doesn't respond, but her fingers tighten around his.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**And that's it! Thank you so much for all the reviews/favorites/alerts/messages/etc., you guys are all so fantastic!:D**

**Please review!:)**


End file.
